


【互攻】双卖淫

by miaooo



Series: Prostitution（ [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 嘛……一个神经病AU下的尝试性写(自)作(撸)。没头没尾的。简单讲就是架空世界观下，快&新同为一个男人不同情妇生下的私生子（所以同龄）。不知怎么地流落到孤儿院之后又被卖进妓院做性奴。过程中曾经因为关系太好而差点被强制分别饲养，为了待在一起历尽艰难，主要是小快斗几乎被打断腿，因而成为了店里人人都知道的(?)公开的一对，“兄弟二人都是变态呢”。接近成年年龄的时候妓院因为外力垮掉了，两人被解救而成为自由身。之后是贫穷三十题式展开(?)。有点属于凌辱向。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Prostitution（ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428286
Kudos: 24





	1. 舞台表演

**Author's Note:**

> 目前发布的每章都是坑（。）慎跳……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天gtxy被安排到蒙眼上台强制地插着按O棒操人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 媚药、捆绑、强制性交，轻量疼痛描述。

那确切来讲并不构成一座“舞台”。纯黑空间正中立起一处平台，供得四处围拢挨挤的人群得以仰着头看见台子正中，地面的高度上好。光线聚焦地照下来，帮助那些裸露的身体被看得清楚。

台上已有三人，一人戴着耳麦做着解说，语调带着几分古怪意味。这已远非暖场“节目”了。经扩音播放出的语音在人头攒动的空间上方作响。一人是他的助手。还有一人，躺在地上。是看起来乖顺的，本场节目的“表演者”。

台下的人说说笑笑的，面上带着难以言表的激动和亢奋。男性居多，女性也有。穿着暴露或奇异者不在少。空间的背景本就嘈杂，但当助手离开台面，带了又一人从台下走上台来，未曾休止下去的人声又一次抬了一次头。

新一被牵着项圈走上那几步楼梯。牵他的人像牵着一条直立起来走路的狗。他走得踉踉跄跄，不仅因为双臂被紧缚在背后、无法借以保持平衡，也因为他为了缓解疼痛而不得不叉着腿——被撑分到相当极致的股穴内被插入了一支如他手腕粗的按摩棒。另一头和里面长得一样的部分露在外面，展示着深入内里一端的长度和粗度，还有布满着反光的突起。可真像一根“尾巴”，他知道“观众”们都这么想。可他十分的无所谓了。此刻唯独抓住他注意的是他急需、渴望抚慰的下体。刚刚在后台的时候被打包成这样，时间来不及的缘故，调教者直接往他阴茎上涂了好些油，他几乎立刻就勃起到连那个阴茎环都快戴不上的程度。紧箍的根部非常疼，就经验来讲这最终还是会麻木的，但尚不是此刻。

就在他为难缓解的痛感、还有极强烈的插入什么东西并射精的欲望快要将自己撕裂成两半，台上的主持者突然站到他面前挡住了他的视线。他怀疑自己痛苦的表情还不够具有观赏性，却忽然地在眼前被蒙上了黑布条。

他们通常不会被告知将接受什么，没有人觉得有将安排通知给“奴隶”的必要。这更多地使恐惧更加真实。谁也说不好第二天就会在哪里被野兽一般的猎食者撕成碎片丢掉命，只要前来的食客们付得出令生意人满意的价码。这个地方是无法逃脱的吞噬他们的黑洞。

布条在脑后被利索地打结。新一注意到调教师一共绕了两层，剩下还得以垂下的部分短到触不到他。

他继续被拽着脖子往前走，这下他目不视物，就更难以保持平衡。不过似乎本来就没那么远，他跌跪下去的位置大抵就是调驯者所想要的。他磨蹭着往前挪了几步，感觉到自己似乎来到了原先被捆在台上的另一人旁边。他甚至没来得及观察那人是怎样一番光景。他本想借此参考参考自己会如何——但那又有什么意义呢？跪那一下膝腿的痛还不足以引起他注意，无论是后穴还是阴茎都太痛了，还有这畸形的性欲。新一咬着牙，调驯师一刻都不给他缓冲地捏在他双颊令他张嘴。

身体的顺服几乎已烙印在骨子里，他张嘴，然后就被塞进了某件东西。“唔——”口塞太大，并且并不柔软，戳得嗓子生疼。迅速地扣合在脑后，随后他惊讶地发现项圈上的链条似乎被取开了。

助手将仰躺在地上的人的腿抱起来分开，后腰撅起，刚刚在众人面前清洗过的屁眼带着清亮水渍袒露在上。

新一只觉得有谁在他腰后使力推了一把，前身忽地没入一片柔软的肉里。他惊呼一声，听得一道与他同步的声音响起，尽管脑子里还在诧异，下身却完全克制不住想要舒服一下的冲动，一杆子直插到底。这次他忍住呻吟，却听得被他肏干那人也是发声受阻地呜咽一声。

而台下的嘘声和笑声像落在了五感之外。

新一意外极了。没想到这次把他领到台子上来是让他做插入那一方。他以前从未参加到这一种类的表演，也没在任何地方听人说起过——当然，他能“听”到的来源极少。

他现在只得在心里做无用的祈求，他希望自己不要被迫成为加害者。好事是目前看来他正操着的这个屁股有好好扩张过，姑且也是湿的。

他鼻息热重而急切，费了好大劲才止住往这紧窄甬道内挺送的冲动。——那很大程度是因为“驯兽师”掐上他颈部的手。

“别心急啊，小狗。”男人的语气还是一样的游离，像软体爬虫一样黏腻且恶心。新一身上都是热汗，也禁不住汗毛直竖。“待会儿试试看，是你先把他肏射咯，还是先让自己爽到射。好吗？”男人摸他的头，语气恍然还真像在对一条宠物讲话。新一梗着脖子皱紧了眉。

助手将受方的口球取掉，转而又把他脑袋稍微扶起来。新一被推着脑后往前送，直到躯干伏在底下的人的上方。他又一次听到了似乎激起他零星一点熟悉感的声音。他猜想另外那人应当也是被蒙了眼的，他声音里有那种出乎意料的感觉……

肿胀茎身被肉穴吞没的感觉让他无法自抑，他忽然知道是什么了。如他所想的一样，助手给他的是一个双头的口塞，而让另一人咬着另一端。看起来大概像是他将嘴里的棒棒喂进那人口中。新一困难中想要发笑，他们为了钱与性，究竟想得到怎样猎奇的表演。

类似的轻扣响声验证了他的猜想，近在咫尺的热气有规律地喷吐在他鼻息间，他猜想他自己的要比这炙热上许多。

突然，毫无征兆地，调教者在他屁股上踢了一脚。骤痛的时候他往前扑整个人撞倒在垫在底下的人的身上。喉咙又一次被口塞顶得发疼，肯定会造成红肿，不过这些都比不过他屁股里的东西突然开始震。

新一脑子里忽然就懵了。过剧的刺激几乎让人分不清是否仍是快感。他喘着粗气，由于无法用手臂做支撑而摇摇晃晃，但仍然被本能驱使，在身下人的身体里胡乱挺弄着自己，完全分不出神来担忧对方还是不是会为他的鲁莽受伤。

知觉错乱了许久他才发现，并惊诧道，底下那人求救性质的呻吟似乎明显带有 **甜腻** 的味道。新一差一点都要怔住了，事实上他根本停不下来。他怎么会这么敏感？

脖子忽地被人一拽，金属声响起，他发现那下作的男人似乎将两人的项圈用链子拴在了一起。口塞被卡到了一个更令人恼火的角度。新一难以置信撑到发疼的嘴角还能溢出津液来。

助手将另一人的腿抬到他腰后，捆在一起。新一颠操着这具躯体，不得不顾忌身后粗野震动的棒子别不小心撞到——在调教师不使坏的前提下，这是最好的结果。

他能够稍微控制住自己，也是因为来自阴茎根部以及后穴的锐痛已经渐渐被钝痛取代了。他戳到某个地方，身下的人身子一弹，里面绞得他想要胀得更大，却被金属环强硬地阻止。他咬着嘴里的橡胶呻吟，很意外地又一次生出熟悉感。……到底是来自哪里，他受不了地凶狠撞入，好像有什么线索正在他看不到的地方舒展开——


	2. 庆祝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人都重回自由身以后。如履薄冰地将生活还原至正轨如同普通人。“庆祝”的内容只是平凡人生活中的小事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捆绑，撒欢儿（？），性瘾提及。  
> 坑！

这天快斗把他两条手臂拿不要的衣服剪下来的长布条分开绑在床头。他事前跟新一讲好了的。不过做到这种程度他们两人都没什么所谓。他最近要的比较多，有什么要求新一也尽可能地满足他。不带贬义地讲，简直就像是养了一条发春的小骚狗。

他光是这么想想就硬起来了，更何况快斗骑在他的腰上，从他下巴一路向下猛亲。新一的奶子是他喜欢的地方，袒露在他面前，快斗总忍不住在上面留下几个吻痕。奶头也很敏感，对于这里他更是喜欢得紧、怎么吸都吸不够。不过新一会同意他把自己绑起来，不代表他就可以为所欲为了。一味弄他上面，快斗总心虚他过会儿会发飙在自己身上报复回来。他只能绕着胸肌的部分亲够了也舔够了，口水滴在胸口上，嘴上同一时间里有照顾不到的地方，就用手指揉更侧面的位置。

他恋恋不舍以及堪称周到的伺候让新一粗喘不已。过了一会儿又爬上来跟他接吻。天知道新一有多想拿手指伸进他的屁眼，但他此刻做不到。被限制了行动令他性欲高涨，他尽可能不在吻里表露出太多凶狠。

快斗还招架得住。单手摸着他的脸让他感到微妙的受到亵玩的感觉。但一想到会这样做的人是他名正言顺的男朋友，除了被挑起的情欲以外就没有任何不适的感受。

快斗松开他的舌头，抬起头一脸缺少表情的神色，却着实让他看清了两人唇间牵起的银丝。“你这骚货……”他急得要死，发情的感觉像会传染，新一仿佛怒视一般地瞪着对方，言语上也毫不客气。快斗望着他轻佻地笑了。答道：“如果不是要把你弄成这个样子，我也不至于过问你的意思了。”

新一最看不惯他满面自负欠揍神情，换上一副木然肃穆的兄长脸，却把自己离坐在胯间圆润屁股只有咫尺之远的一根颇有技巧地向上顶了一下。不偏不倚戳到他股缝里。

“啊！”快斗被他吓了一跳。“该死的……”他咒骂道，并涨红了脸。被揉了这么多年依然显得极为软嫩的臀肉下意识一样地往后靠，使新一此时已是知道他比自己不过是更想要。

事实如此。快斗在给自己灌肠开始就已经很兴起。拖了那么久略有些钝感，但终归只会压抑越久越有感觉。

他哼哼唧唧地找来润滑油，当着对方的面往手上倒了一大滩。

最近比较阔绰可以用多一点的。新一虽然常常忍不了他浪费、两人存不下许多钱，但眼下都到这个份儿上了，出言制止已是徒劳。快斗注意到对方实际上一直盯着自己移往股间的手在看。他心下顿时一笑，想道，不介意让你多看一会儿。

细长的手指在屁洞里翻转、出入。有时候在新一看不到的位置里会多有些动作。快斗深知他有多热爱指交这件事情。感觉自己的持久度都是被新一一双手锻炼出来的——右手用来抠他的屁股，左手玩鸡巴。交出主动权的后果就通常是刚刚高潮就被钳着腰插入。每次爽到失去理智实在让他——

快斗忽地回神。自己肠道一阵抽动，他才想到自己想着新一给自己做扩张都快变成自慰了。单手撑在肌肉线看得宜人的腰腹上，顺势摸了两把，顶着那人快把自己烧出洞来的目光，他终于舍得把后穴含得紧紧的手指抽走，带出来的润滑全涂在又硬又热的粗壮阴茎上。一边撅起腰，将洞口对准，准备好坐下去，一边舔着唇对身后物什所归属的主人道：“我要吃了你。”

新一挑起一边嘴角，做出一个超不在意的假笑。等那家伙一挪一顿地，终于把坐位感受起来特别长的阴茎整个吞下去，也到底是忍着没动作。他说：“你动。”

快斗本就忍不住小声喘叫着，见他这副了不起的模样，干脆不管不顾直接拧腰，在原地扭蹭起来。其实他自己最是受不了这个。吞到底感觉肠子好深处的软肉被干到了，还被前后摩擦。他两腿受不住地伸开、腰弓往前塌下去，两手撑在身前，导致仿佛把看起来有些单薄的上半身主动往前送似的。

这刺激看上去有些过剧了。快斗难受地呜咽一声。新一还是不动。他调整着呼吸尽可能悠长地换气，肚子被用手捶了一下。快斗重新坐立起来，对着他这一脸“骑乘就要有骑乘的样子”的表情咬牙切齿了一番，开始一本正经抬起腰又重新坐下去。

他发骚发得可真彻底。以新一的视角看起来。不仅自己下身被那好似层层叠叠肉穴套弄得很舒服，尽管速度远远比不上自己做来得快，而且快斗一直微仰着脖子骚叫着，就好像操他的东西是他的什么别的都比不上、最妙的玩具。此外在新一眼中的他平常总有点喜欢低着头，掩饰自己的表情或是内心似的。每次抬头就总在这种场合。新一一有机会就想卡着他的颈子，亲吻他脆弱的喉咙。他不会再让他受到一点伤害了，为此他勒令自己将其致命的位置掌握好。很矛盾也很奇怪吧，他嘲弄地想道，明明是你让我不要走的，我本来避之不及。

他要把自己干射很容易，自己主动用后面让新一射出来倒难。新一不知道他是怎么个打算，只是快斗在喘息声变得慢和均匀的时候变缓了动作，不舍得似的。他打断他说：“放开我。”

快斗忍着累积起来的快感伸手去够得了床头的布条。那些不太稳固的制约很快被他拆解了，先松开的右手几乎是立刻抚上了他充满韧性的腰。

那手心热得几乎烫人。新一动作流利地坐起来，将他环在身前怀里。角度有所变化，快斗只觉得他压到前列腺的部分贴得更紧了——不排除是他把新一的东西吃得更紧的缘故。他实在是喜欢着他的全部。

他低下头与他浅吻，承受他自下而上伴着些身体颠弄的操干。两人身体过于合拍，几乎只需要动作交流加上偶尔的眼神传递，就能在床上好好办事。快斗有意放松了后面以便让他男人好好肏他。

而他想交换来的东西，即使位置有点矮，他尽量垂头好能吃到新一的奶子。屁股里的东西鞭笞得更为有劲，他咕哝着嘟起了嘴。变为硬涨的肉粒他一次只挑一颗放进嘴里，嘬肿了像个迷你肉丸。希望他喜欢被口腔包裹含吮的感觉，快斗可以说是无畏一般地想着，根本不知道此刻新一对着这一头乱毛还四处点火的家伙是怎样一种难告人的心思。

他别扭的姿态玩累了，还留下遍地齿痕和吻痕，还有凉飕飕的水迹，才不知惭愧地捧起新一的脸，换为将对方的嘴巴嘬得啧啧有声。对此新一捏他的肉臀作为责罚，而他只顾得上张嘴深入，鼻息持续升温，快乐以外的事物都体会不到。

没过多久新一感到怀里的宝贝喉音变得如同生气了在压低，又或者是在哭喘，翻搅舌头的动作也多在向里用力且变慢。他主动撤开了距离，津液又一次弄得好像到处都是，他怕快斗不小心咬到自己，有鉴于他目光那么迷离，身体放松得几乎整个人都堕在他身上。他手臂越过新一肩头，往他后背上伸，屁股也一下一下在夹紧。新一有些控制不住力道，猛地往上干了一下，换来快斗一声高亢的叫声，与此同时微热的精液打在他的小腹上。他忍了一道之后没再动作。紧皱着眉把那人笔挺的后腰扣紧了，像是要不许他激动的内里过分地紧绷，而在呵斥它们停下来。

等快斗回神又花掉半晌，新一甩了甩头，摔下额角的汗滴，又一次对他调笑道：“哟，你还没把我喂饱。”

“等、稍微停一下……”他还在不应期，面对这赤裸的威胁连舌头都打结。新一脸上神情像只捕猎的大型猫科动物，凶起来令他瑟瑟发抖。他自然深知自己男朋友能干起来把他操射不在话下，但要逼迫他将自己玩弄到爽过头又是另外一回事。

松开他让他自己起来，背对着他伏趴到床上去，快斗还在担心他不满意。

但面上并不会显出来。快斗乖顺地趴好，主动将双手交叉成一副被反剪的姿态，侧脸贴上床面，对他道：“把我绑起来。”

新一睁大了眼。他没想到才两天以正当理由拒绝他的求欢就能让他骚到这种地步。他面色沉静地捡起床上布条，听从他的指示一般把人绑上了，有意弄得比较松散，为的是给他点喘息的空间，骗骗他。要知道接下来的事情他可一点余地都不会再留。


End file.
